


Big Mood

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plus-Sized Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Today is Sweet Pea's and your anniversary. You decided to wear something sexy on your special date with him for once. The new revealing clothing has you feeling anxious and insecure, however Sweet Pea knows the best way to reassure you.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request I wrote a looooong time ago. Just now finally putting it on ao3. There's also a part two. 
> 
> Warnings: plus-sized reader, weight issues, anxiety, daddy kink, oral sex (fem receiving), vaginal fingering

You pulled down the edges of the short black dress you were wearing. This was not something you’d usually put on, choosing instead to wear loose fitting T-shirts and jeans. An occasional sundress in the summer maybe, but not something that one might consider _sexy_.

Anxiety bubbled in your stomach as you looked into your floor length mirror. It was a tube dress that clung to every curve. It only came down to mid-thigh and was strapless. The only thing supporting your large breasts was an adhesive bra that you were pretty sure wouldn’t hold up for very long but your friend suggested that you give it a try.

You went to your dresser and popped open the bottle of anxiety medication, taking one pill with some water to help you get through this. It was your six month anniversary with Sweet Pea and you wanted to make it special. You still couldn’t believe he was dating you, despite all of his encouragement that he found you beautiful.

Deep inside you were waiting on him to tell you that it was all an elaborate prank. He just wanted to see what it would be like to have sex with a big girl. Wanted to win some kind of bet with his friends. This was why you had been so resistant to him at first, declining his requests for a date multiple times before finally giving in.

You quickly added the finishing touches to your makeup and hair, making sure everything was perfect for tonight. Maybe it was silly to be doing so much for a six month anniversary and maybe this was all a big mistake. Doubt washed over you as you heard a knock on the front door to your trailer.

You tore your eyes from the mirror, knowing that if you looked any longer then you’d change into something else and discard the dress into the abyss of your closet. Your heels clicked against the linoleum as you opened the door to see Sweet Pea, dressed in his usual plaid and denim attire. His hair was slicked back save for the unruly curl that fell on his forehead.

He inhaled sharply at your appearance, eyes slowly moving down your body. His plump lower lip caught between his teeth as he looked you over. You tugged the hem of the dress lower as feelings of embarrassment crept up your spine.

“Damn, doll.” Sweet Pea murmured after a moment, his eyes lingering on your chest. “Did you dress up just for me?”

A blush appeared on your cheeks, fiddling still with your dress. “W-well,” You stammered, “I just thought…since it’s our anniversary…” You had to step backwards as Sweet Pea stepped into your trailer.

He laughed lightly at your shyness. “I love it. You look delicious enough to eat.” He reached out and cupped your face in his large palm. “In fact…why don’t we hold off on dinner?”

“Sweet Pea?” You asked, a little confused as to why he suddenly wanted to change your plans. “You don’t think I look ridiculous?”

His brows furrowed in confusion. He wondered why you’d even think that when you looked so damn _good_. “No, angel, you look perfect.” Sweet Pea said in a sincere tone as he leaned down to kiss you gently. He pulled away after only a second, causing you to pout. “Now, go sit on the couch for daddy.”

You still weren’t sure what he was up to but his tone made it perfectly clear that you could either sit on the couch willingly or he’d probably make you do it himself. As tempting as the fight with him was, you decided to oblige and sit down on the couch. You crossed your legs as the dress rode up higher on your thighs.

Sweet Pea licked his lips slowly as he moved to stand in front of you. “Uncross those gorgeous legs.” You found out that Sweets had a particular weakness for thick thighs. He often left bruises on them to mark his territory. You had a feeling his was about to do just that as all the old blemishes had healed already.

Hesitantly, you uncrossed your legs but still kept them shut. The material of the dress creeping up again at the added movement. Sweet Pea got down on his knees in front of you and anticipation blossomed in your stomach. Just the way he was looking at you caused heat to start to build between your legs. You knew he’d have something to say about that too once he noticed.

He was smirking up at you, deep brown eyes aflame with desire. His rough hands grabbed your smooth knees and forced them apart. You let out a small squeak of embarrassment as your dress had ridden up almost to your hips. Sweets left a trail of smoldering kisses, starting from your knee and up the inside of your thigh.

Once at the halfway point he bit down hard, sucking the skin in between his teeth. You let out a cry of pleasuring pain, shocks of excitement running through your abdomen. He repeated this on the other leg, making sure to leave red marks that would soon enough turn into large purple bruises.

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened slightly at the underwear you were wearing. “Oh baby girl, since when did you wear thongs?” He asked teasingly, pulling the fabric back before letting it snap against you. You let out a small whimper at his teasing.

“I didn’t want panty lines.” You breathed out, leaning back against the couch as he moved the fabric to the side now. His large fingers tenderly running up and down your thick folds.

“I like it.” He said, “You’re this wet just from me biting you?” He asked with a small laugh as his middle finger ghosted your entrance.

You bit your lip, knowing he was just teasing you in order to embarrass you. It was another one of his favorite past times. “I like when you bite me.” You muttered to him under your breath as if he didn’t already know.

His finger plunged into you suddenly, forcing a moan out of your lips. Then his mouth was on your clit, licking and sucking at it as if it were candy to be eaten. His digit quickly pumping in and out so that you were writhing from the pleasure. Sweet Pea’s teeth lightly crazed your clit next almost like a threat.

You put a hand on his head to try and steady yourself. Your fingers mussing up his perfectly gelled hair. Sweet Pea didn’t mind, instead he continued to flick your bundle of nerves with his tongue teasingly. He swirled it around as he increased the pace of his finger.

“Pea,” You moaned out, eyes sliding shut and your head tilting back. He took his finger out and switched places. His fingers now on your clit to rub it mercilessly as he fucked you with his tongue.

And damn did he have at talented tongue.

It dove in and out at a quick pace, circling around before diving back in again. Pressure quickly built up in your lower stomach, pleasure increasing with every thrust of his tongue. It only took minutes before you were sent over the edge, calling out his name and squeezing his hair tightly.

Sweet Pea licked you clean before putting your underwear back in place. He leaned up to kiss you on the lips, your eyes opening slowly as you breathed heavily. “Alright babe, time to go. I have another surprise for you.” He smiled as he stood up. He held his hand out for you and you took it. Sweet Pea effortlessly pulled you to your feet and you quickly adjusted your dress back so that it was an acceptable length.

Your cheeks were still flushed as he leaned in to whisper into your ear, “and don’t worry, you’ll be coming again later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings: vaginal sex, public sex,

_“And don’t worry, you’ll be coming again later.”_

You were on edge all night. Despite Sweet Pea’s reassurance that you looked ravishing, and even him pleasuring you before you left, you still felt so exposed. Every so often you had to tug your dress down to keep it at what you thought was an acceptable length. Pea would just shake his head at you and tell you to stop worrying.

But you could feel people staring and your destructive thoughts had your anxiety on high. Despite taking some medication for it while you were getting ready, Pea had you out so long that it had worn off. Now you were just a tight ball of raw nerves ready to explode. That is until Sweets took you out to a secluded part of Fox Forest after your dinner at the same restaurant he took you to on your first date six months ago.

All in all it was very sweet and he made sure to make it special, holding your hand across the table, stroking the back of it with his thumb to try and calm you down. He could see that you were struggling, but he also knew that when you got like this it was hard to calm you down with just words of encouragement.

It seemed a little out of character for him to be so thoughtful. He normally didn’t put a whole lot of effort into your dates, usually you did casual things like go to the movies or to Pop’s. This was something much nicer. You appreciated all the work he put into it but you felt like you were ruining it with your damn anxiety.

He led you to a blanket spread out with an excellent view of Sweet Water River. You smiled lightly, “Sweet Pea…this is too much. You didn’t need to do all this for me.”

“Of course I did.” Sweet Pea said, sitting down on the blanket. “You’re special to me and I wanted to show it. I asked Toni what I should do for our anniversary and this is what she suggested. I’m guessing by your reaction that I did well?”

You sat down next to him, smoothing out your dress so that it didn’t ride up too high. “It’s perfect, really.”

He looked over at you, his dark eyes glistening in the moonlight, “but?”

“I feel like I’m ruining it.” You blurted out. “My heart won’t stop racing, I feel like I can’t breathe, I feel like everyone is staring at me.”

He grabbed your hand to hold it lovingly, “if anyone is staring at you, princess, it’s because of how good you look tonight. You’re not ruining anything, I promise.”

You let out a shallow breath before flashing him a small smile. “Now, there’s no one out here but us.” He leaned over and kissed you gently, “I know it doesn’t help to tell you to stop worrying, but we’re alone now. Just take deep breaths. Remember what I said earlier?”

You tried thinking back to anything he notable he might have said, “When?”

“Before we left your house.” Sweet Pea said, a devious look crossing his face. A blush crept up your cheeks as you thought back to the orgasm he had given you. And his words that you’d be coming again.

You tried to turn your face from him but he grabbed it before you could. “You look so sexy tonight, gorgeous. This dress is perfect, keeping my hands to myself has been eating me alive all night.”

His hand touched your knee before creeping up your leg to your thigh. Your eyes met his, seeing the brown orbs filled with desire and want. You parted your lips slightly to wet them with your tongue and before you could even retract it back, Sweet Pea was kissing you open-mouthed.

You moaned lightly as he pushed you back gently so he could move on top of you. His tongue met with yours, swirling around and wrestling with it. His hand that was on your thigh continued to push upwards. You lifted your hips slightly so he could push the hem up to the top of your wide hips.

His thumbs brushed over the elastic of your lace thong and you started to squirm with anticipation beneath him. Sweet Pea let out a small chuckle as he started to leave wet kisses down your jawline and neck. He reached up and tugged the top of the strapless dress down to expose your breasts.

Suddenly he pulled away after feeling the bra, “what the hell is this?” He asked, confused at the sight of it. There was only a clasp in the middle of the adhesive bra. He had never actually seen one before and he wasn’t sure how to take it off.

You let out a giggle before peeling it off slowly for him, setting it carefully to the side so that the adhesive wouldn’t get dirty. “It’s girl magic.”

Sweet Pea grinned before descending onto your breasts, leaving bite marks and sucking on the tender flesh. You let out another soft moan, one of your hands moving to run through his hair as he blew lightly onto your nipple to harden it. Once satisfied he put his mouth around it, licking the hard piece of flesh before starting to suck on it. The erotic feeling causing you to become wet between your thighs.

“Sweet Pea,” You mumbled as he switched to the other side, doing the same thing. You rubbed your thighs together in a feeble attempt at relief for how turned on you were. You let out a surprised squeak when he suddenly bit down playfully to leave his mark, just like he had done on your thighs hours before.

Pea chuckled as he pulled his mouth away from you. Your hands went to his pants to fiddle with his belt, unbuckling it before unzipping his zipper and undoing his button. Sweet Pea just stared down at you darkly as your hand wiggled into his pants to feel his partially hard cock.

He let out a small groan at your tentative touch. You rubbed him at an agonizingly slow pace. Sweet Pea moved his hands back to your underwear and yank them downward eagerly.

His fingers were soon in your wet folds, probing your clit in a teasing manner equal to how you were touching him. You let out a whine, making Sweet Pea smirk. “You’re so wet, baby.” He said, rubbing your bundle of nerves in torturous circles.

You pulled his dick out fully so you could stroke him a little faster. You could feel it hardening under your touch. Sweet Pea thrust lightly into your grip as he bit back a moan. “How do you want it, princess?”

You bit your lip as you looked up at him, “just like this.” He nodded and pulled your thong completely off before spreading your legs. You released your grip on him so that he’d be able to move more freely.

Sweet Pea rubbed your thighs, admiring their size and how smooth they were. He grabbed the base of his penis and lined his tip up with your entrance. A shudder of anticipation ran through you as he slowly pushed in the tip.

A moan escaped from you as he slid all the way in, taking a beat to revel in the feeling of you around him before moving back out. He quickly jerked his hips forward into a fast pace that had more moans spilling from your mouth. Sweet Pea grabbed one of your legs, hoisting it up so that it was over his shoulder to get a deeper angle. Despite your size you were actually fairly flexible. 

“Sweet Pea,” You mewled as he increased his already quick pace, his thumb came to rub your clit again, increasing the amount of pleasure you were feeling. You didn’t care that you were out in public or that anyone could see you. It actually added to the excitement.

“That’s right, baby girl. Take it for daddy. You like being fucked out in the open?” Sweet Pea practically growled at you, resulting in you becoming even wetter for him. 

Your hips met his in a perfect rhythm. After a few minutes of him gradually increasing his pace, you started to keep the familiar pressure build up in the bottom of your abdomen. Pea could always tell when you were close, his thumb worked your clit even faster to bring you over the edge.

Sweet Pea came the same time you did, spilling his hot semen deep inside of you. Thank god you were on the pill, you thought as you felt him fill up your core. He panted as he slowly pulled out, white cum seeping out with his cock.

He put your leg down and laid down beside you to continue to catch his breath. “Happy Anniversary, baby.” He said as he pulled you close to him.

You nuzzled your nose into his chest lovingly, “Happy Anniversary, Pea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark/subscribe, or even [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
